Why can't I ?
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: L'histoire de deux super-héros, deux adolescents qui découvrent l'intensité de leur sentiments l'un pour l'autre alors que presque tout les opposent. Fluff et d'autres choses mignonne en vue, saupoudré de combat et de café(beaucoup de café).


Chose promise, chose due! Voilà le TimKon que je voulais faire! Alors laissez moi vous avertir avant de commencer. Je ne connais pas DU TOUT le caractère de ce Superboy ci, celui avec les lunettes rondes, le blouson en cuir, pas celui de Young Justice(série que j'ai aimé à un moment avant que les arcs narratifs trop complexes et les PUTAIN de romances SANS SAVEURS me fassent changer d'avis sur la série(et puis leur Superboy est juste nul)) que je regarde encore de temps en temps mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour coller, je suis allé lire deux trois fics, j'ai regardé le film animé où cette version vient faire un coucou. Donc ci c'est un OOC je m'en tape. Le bureau des réclamations c'est pas ici! Pour ce qui est de Tim étant moi même un caféinoman jusqu'à la moelle ce n'est pas bien difficile et puis c'est un Robin, j'ai une encyclopédie vivante sur eux à porté de main(pareil pour le côté dépressif! Pour une fois que ça sert!). Alors je vais pas me gêner putain!

J'ai faillit oublier... A un moment il y a une chanson(Discord des The Living Tombstone le remix d'Eurobeat Brony), je ne l'approuve pas, elle m'a été imposée parce je cite:"elle colle beaucoup trop bien dans cette situation". Mais ce n'est pas mon idée. Elle me rappelle une personne que je hais...

Bref passez un bon moment! C'est le principal! Trois autres chapitres sont à venir!

* * *

Why can't I ?

I This roof

L'arme se désagrégea d'un seul mouvement de sa main. Lorsqu'il la rouvrit ce fut pour en tendre la paume vers ses ennemis et leur souffler les débris au visage. Les braqueurs se mirent à crier comme s'il s'agissait de la pire douleur du monde. L'un d'entre eux, n'oubliant pas leur objectif primaire, tint absolument à tirer avec sa kalachnikov, ce à l'aveuglette en méprisant l'implication de ses camardes de méfaits. La scène parvint à le faire glousser. Entre les deux gars qui se jetaient à terre et celui canardant toute la salle des coffres, il en oublia presque d'esquiver les balles. Heureusement que sa super-vitesse compensa son manque d'attention. Il se voyait mal expliquer à Clark Kent, mentor, modèle et père adoptif(ce fraîchement), qu'il avait bêtement troué son blouson en cuir parce qu'il préférait se moquer de ses adversaires au lieu de continuer le combat. L'un d'entre eux se roulait sur le sol en beuglant alors que l'homme armé devait avoir regardé Inspecteur Gadget durant son enfance puisqu'il rabattit ses paupières comme indiqué dans l'une des morales en fin de chaque épisode. Lui avait dû rattraper son retard sur les dessins animés, car il saisissait l'importance de connaître un minimum de choses pour ressembler à un ado normal. Son dévolu s'était porté sur cette série un peu bizarre au premier abord mais dont le personnage principale devenait vite attachant.

-Alors le clone, on rêvasse, le ramena à la réalité un malfrat en lui tirant dessus. T'es vraiment qu'une pâle copie de Superman en fait. Lui au moins il fait bien son job !

Fort avantageusement la volé lui passa à quelques millimètres d'une oreille sans lui occasionner de dégâts matériels. La faute, cette fois, à la vue encore trouble du tireur. Le sifflement prêt de ses oreilles sonna comme un soulagement. Jamais encore il ne s'était sérieusement fait tirer dessus. Expérimenter différents types de douleurs ne le tentait pas du tout, même si sa peau était aussi résistante que de l'adamantuim les impacts de balles se feraient sentir comme les coups ou lorsqu'il se faisait projeter sur plusieurs mètres. Renvoyant un nouveau sourire au malfaiteur, il se jeta sur lui, d'un mouvement imperceptible pour l'œil humain.

-Je ne suis pas Superman, trancha le clone en se saisissant de l'arme à feu. Moi c'est Superboy.

Sur ces dernières paroles, conscient de l'envie théâtrale que lui insufflait ses actions, il brisa l'arme sur son genoux sans sourciller. Une pluie de balle en découla, venant rejoindre les douilles déjà au sol. La mine blafarde du bandit intensifia son sourire. Oui il était fort, très même. Oui, c'était impressionnant. Mais jamais il ne devait frapper pleinement un humain. Peu importait si celui-ci était la pire ordure que la planète bleu ait vu naître. Sa force réelle pourrait décapiter un humain d'un simple coup de point. Alors il compensait en mise en scène. Insuffler la peur aux criminels était tout un art. Chacun pouvait choisir son angle d'approche, peur, costume, catch phrases, démonstration de puissance ou de gadgets.

Lui optait pour une joie démonstrative.

Selon son point de vue trop de héros étaient lugubre et pince sans rire alors il se faisait un devoir d'apporter, en plus de servir les vilains sur un plateau d'argent à la police de Metropolis, une présence souriante n'hésitant pas à déconner avec les forces de l'ordre ou à flirter avec les demoiselles. Il avait remarqué combien un sourire et quelques paroles faisaient la différence. Pas besoin d'appeler la police, la banque avait prit les devants en voyant l'intrusion. Appréhender ce genre d'individu servait à rendre la vie plus facile aux flics. Son mentor trouvait bon, pour le moment, de lui confier la surveillance de la ville. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à combattre sur la scène mondiale. Soit disant qu'il pouvait faire des boulettes à cause d'un manque de tact ou il ne savait quels autres détails. Alors le demi-kryptonien essayait de lui prouver sa valeur en exécutant un travail parfait, sans blesser personne. C'était aussi un bon exercice de retenu pour son tempérament légèrement impatient. Il les laissa là où ils étaient, dans le coffre fort.

-Profitez encore un peu des billets, claironna-t-il alors qu'il scellait la porte blindée. Vous en reverrez pas avant longtemps.

Dehors les voitures de police venaient de s'arrêter, des agents en sortirent, le saluant d'un hochement de tête au passage. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Puisque la seule personne à qui parler servait réellement était un Lieutenant de la ville, le plus jeune que Metropolis ait jamais eut. Le Lieutenant Reed, un homme avec un caractère de merde mais excellent dans sa profession, claquait justement la porte de son véhicule. Ce gradé de la police ne ressemblait en rien aux idées que l'on pouvait se faire d'une personne à un poste aussi important. Le Lieutenant tenait plus de l'animal sauvage que du gardien de la paix. Du moins d'après ses observations.

Il était différent de ses collègues.

Déjà par son habillement. Si la plus part des policiers portaient leur uniforme ou au moins un costard bon marché pour les gradés, Reed se complaisait à mettre un blouson en cuir comprenant une capuche mais faite de tissus en plus d'un jean et de converses confortables, le tout vaguement assorti. L'homme ne semblait pas maîtriser sa tignasse, une mèche rebelle venait chatouiller son front et ses cheveux étaient tout le temps ébouriffés. Il négligeait sa barbe sans doute à cause de la montagne de travail et de responsabilités dû à son grade. Ses joues devaient piquer. Savoir si c'était agréable à toucher l'intriguait. Personne dans la famille Kent n'en avait. Une cicatrice lui barrait l'arrête du nez participant à lui donner cet aspect de bête indomptable. Les orbes métalliques le gratifièrent d'un regard à l'éclat farouche. Par-dessus le marché le Lieutenant était plus petit que la plus part des policiers, bien qu'ayant une carrure plus musclée que certains de ses collègues. C'était un état de fait incroyablement mignon. À croire qu'il compensait en étant plus agressif que la moyenne. De beaucoup d'humains qu'il avait rencontré, le Lieutenant était celui qu'il préférait. Le plus intéressant, celui avec qui ses fins de soirées à chasser les criminels prenaient une toute autre saveur. C'était plutôt étrange à dire. Mais chacun de leurs échanges le ravissaient.

-Tu m'dois un café Ken, grommela le terrien en guise de salutation visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Reed ne se préoccupait pas de la politesse en plus d'être très souvent grognon. Le fait qu'il se trompe de prénom ne le préoccupait pas. À force il avait arrêté de s'en soucier. Son côté brute de décoffrage lui donnait des frisons dés qu'ils se côtoyaient. Il venait toujours sur le terrain au plus prêt des affaires qui incombaient au super-héros. À croire que le Lieutenant l'appréciait aussi, à sa manière.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi Lieutenant Reed, sourit-il innocemment.

Il eut droit à un grognement mécontent couplé d'une œillade sévère. Son sourire s'élargit. Depuis le temps il s'était habitué au langage de Reed. Le décrypter était vraiment simple quand on passait outre la grigne du personnage, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas toutes ses expressions puisqu'il apprenait encore. Derrière ses lunettes rondes il pouvait dévisager à loisir le gardien de la paix en toute tranquillité, sans subir de remarques.

-Ouais, ouais, élagua Reed. On a quoi ce soir ?

-Trois hommes qui ont essayés de braquer une banque, annonça Kon pragmatiquement. Aucun otage, les employés étaient partis depuis deux heures, environ. Ils avaient commencé à entrer dans la salle des coffres. C'est une de leur conversation qui m'a fait venir.

Reed hocha le tête, approuvant son compte-rendu. Il croisa néanmoins les bras, mouvement tellement observé sur le Lieutenant qu'il lui était maintenant associé dans la mémoire du demi-kryptonien.

-Hum, j'imagine que j'dois te remercie de nous avoir évité une fusillade et des pertes, dit Reed sans le quitter des yeux.

Kon acquiesça, plein d'espoir.

-Mais j'le ferais pas, termina Reed. Tu peux aller voir le Commissaire pour ça.

L'attention du gradé se détourna, sa radio l'appelant, il rouvrit la portière de sa voiture et se pencha dans l'habitacle afin de répondre. Kon n'arriva à s'empêcher d'observer le manège lui permettant d'accéder au moyen de communication. Le Lieutenant se tenait à quatre pattes sur le siège passager, se penchant vers le tableau de bord, la position révélant le galbe d'un fessier rigoureusement entraîné. La réaction de son corps ne se fit pas attendre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, signe d'un rougissement vif qui, il l'espérait, passerait inaperçu entre son bronzage et les gyrophares qui clignotaient. Une sensation assez familière, sans qu'il parvienne à mettre un nom dessus, l'envahit, son corps donnant l'impression de subir des décharges électriques, si on omettait le côté douloureux. Après tout il avait beau ressembler à un adolescent son existence, elle, ne comptait que quelques années.

À l'échelle humaine il n'était encore qu'un nouveau né découvrant chaque jour des choses inédites. Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup justement. Combler ses lacunes sur les humains lui servait à mieux s'intégrer avec son identité secrète mais aussi lui permettait d'assouvir sa curiosité quand aux motivations des criminels. Il ne racontait pas tout à son mentor, ce qui expliquait pourquoi certaines subtilités lui échappaient toujours. Il y travaillait, évidemment. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas faire des recherches, trouvant cela trop impersonnel par rapport à une vraie conversation. Alors il agissait tout seul pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Phck, s'exclama l'officier coupant net les pensées du demi-kryptonien.

L'humain se releva dans sursaut énervé, oubliant là où il se trouvait. Le bruit que son crâne frappant contre le plafond arracha une grimace à Kon. Il osait à peine imaginer la douleur que ce genre de choc pouvait occasionner.

-Fait chier, râla Reed en se frottant la tête à moitié recroquevillé sur le siège.

L'affliction du Lieutenant le peina, sans pour autant qu'il sache s'il devait aller le réconforter comme il était plus ou moins commun de le faire avec les personnes que l'on apprécie.

-Lieutenant, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Superboy en contournant la portière pour venir prendre la température de la situation.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté dans une question muette. Cet angle lui permit de discerner le visage du gradé politiquement incorrect. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait de voir sa douleur. Reed ne lui répondit pas, comme bien souvent, se contentant de s'extirper du véhicule à reculons. La collision fut inévitable, puisque Kon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ils se retrouvèrent dos à torse, figés comme des statues des cires. Reed n'osait plus respirer. Comme lui. Même si dans son cas il pouvait se retenir durant plusieurs heures. Il sentait la chaleur dégagée par le gardien de la paix ainsi que le rythme frénétique de son cœur. Ce fut déroutant. Le Lieutenant réagit au quart de tour. L'homme s'éloigna du demi-kryptonien, légèrement rouge coquelicot, le fusillant du regard comme pour compenser la gêne occasionnée.

-Y a une… Du grabuge du côté des night club, balbutia l'officier bien malgré lui. Ça nous rendrait service que t'ailles voir.

Ce qui en langage Reedien revenait à une demande polie pour qu'il déguerpisse loin de sa vue. Superboy lui adressa un bref signe de tête entendu, sachant combien celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui détestait les « au revoir ». Il se reçut un grognement et une mine bougonne. Une manière de lui faire comprendre son inquiétude. Il s'envola sans plus tarder se guidant grâce à son ouïe. Survoler la zone exacte ne lui prit pas longtemps. Conner se posa, raisonnablement discrètement, devant la source de l'appel et de bruits inquiétants.

Ce n'était pas une banque ou un magasin mais une boîte de nuit, dans le quartier le plus actif de Metropolis en soirée. Il n'y était jamais allé avant, trop occupé ailleurs. Tout un pant de la ville qui lui était inconnu s'ouvrait à lui présentement. Il ne s'était pas envolé uniquement pour éviter le malaise palpable entre lui et le Lieutenant. Des vies humaines étaient en jeux. Le demi-kryptonien s'approcha, percevant entre les coups de feu et les cris une mélodie synthétique, qui ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir le qualificatif de musique. Les gens passaient en premier, ses tympans sensibles ensuite. Il s'engouffra par les doubles portes de l'entrée, voyant, prostré contre le mur du perron, le vigile, le nez cassé et le visage ensanglanté, sans doute seulement la pointe visible d'un iceberg couleur rubis. La chanson sembla lui sauter dessus à son arrivée.

_**I'm fine with changing status quo **_

_**But not in letting go **_

_**Now the world is being torn apart**_

Pourtant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était bien plus spectaculaire et abracadabrantesque. Sur une table jonchée de bouteilles et de verres, en morceaux ou non pour de rare rescapés, se battait un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume rouge et noir comprenant un genre de capuche-masque qui cachait le haut de sa tête.

_**A terrible catastrophe played by a symphony**_

_**What a terrifying work of art**_

Il combattait ce qui semblait être les hommes de main du lieux. Avec un long bâton qu'il maniait dextrement. Ses mouvements étaient hypnotisant et fluides. Aucune hésitation ne se percevait dans ses gestes.

_**I can't sit idly **_

_**No, I can't move at all**_

_**I curse the name, the one behind it all**_

Sa façon de bouger était un mélange de sensualité et de force. Il pouvait quasiment voir ses muscles se mouvoir sous son haut rouge moulant. Kon se retint d'utiliser sa super vision, privilégiant la voie suggestive.

_**Discord, I'm howling at the moon**_

_**And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon**_

Le bâton fracassait les visages, assommait, tournoyait lors des salves des balles ce dans une chorégraphie respectant le rythme de cette étrange chanson.

_**Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away ?**_

Les mains gantées se révélaient d'une agilité hallucinante sur l'arme, bougeant à une vitesse parfaite, se positionnant adroitement afin d'exécuter des coups puissants.

_**Discord are your prey alone or are we juste a stepping stone for taking back the throne ?**_

L'inconnu encapuchonné effectua un coup de pied sauté qui fit lâcher son arme à un ennemi puis lui assénant le bout de son arme sous la mâchoire. Du sang gicla en un feux d'artifice d'hémoglobine envoûtant alors que les os se brisaient.

_**Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away !**_

Son arme dans les deux mains, il attira un adversaire contre lui, alors que celui-ci rechargeait. S'entama une valse au dessin macabre sur la transition durant la quelle se répétait _**Discord **_d'une voix qui se fondait peu à peu dans l'air du morceau électro. L'homme se prit plusieurs tir à la place du jeune homme. Le corps servant de bouclier éphémère.

_**Discord, I'm howling at the moon **_

_**And slepping in the middle of a summer afternoon**_

Le rythme était bien plus marqué, moins électronique et perçant. Les basses vibrèrent bien plus intensément, secouant sa cage thoracique. L'inconnu bondit tel un diable hors de sa boîte, se jetant sur les quelques assaillants restant.

_**Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away ?**_

Il laissa son bâton avec le cadavre fumant par-dessus le quel il avait sauté, déployant sa cape qui faisait penser aux ailes d'un oiseau. Le premier se reçut un atterrissage remarquablement effectué. Le deuxième se vit distrait par la cape.

_**Discord are your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne ?**_

Cette personne était- elle bien humaine ? Ses assauts avait une puissance qui sortait des normes. Poing dans le ventre. Balayette. Coup de coude dans le visage du sbire qui tentait de l'attaquer dans le dos.

_**Discord, we won't take it any more so take your tyranny away.**_

Il se retourna et d'un mouvement circulaire vif lui fit manger son pied et cracher ses dents. Kon en resta bouche bée. Quelle souplesse. Quelle maîtrise. Quel sang froid. Le fils adoptif de Superman n'avait rien vu de tel par le passé. Tant de puissance dans un corps si fin. Lui qui était habitué a l'imposante carrure de la famille Kent. Sur la dernière mesure le jeune homme récupéra son arme au sol d'un mouvement naturel si joliment effectué que son souffle se coupa. Il le détailla alors que le morceau s'achevait, reprenant à peine son souffle, grommelant en entendant la chanson suivante arriver. L'inconnu perçu sa présence et dirigea son attention sur sa personne. Deux lentilles blanches, incorporées au masque empêchaient de discerner ses yeux. Cela complétait cet air d'oiseau puisque une pointe reproduisait une sorte de bec factice au niveau du nez.

-Je t'expliquerais tout une fois loin d'ici, lui assura-t-il d'une voix plutôt assurée bien que tintée de fatigue.

Cela lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'un adolescent. La voix sous le masque ne semblait pas modifiée. Il ne lui dit rien de plus et n'attendit pas non plus. Super boy se contenta de rester non loin derrière ce curieux personnage. Ses pas ne produisaient aucun son sur le goudron, il ne jeta même pas un œil à l'homme à l'entrée au passage. À croire que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de blesser des gens.

-Un de mes frères fait pire, lâcha-t-il comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Voilà qui l'intriguait plus encore. Ils marchèrent un instant au milieu de rares piétons ne leur prêtant pas attention. Dans un silence à couper au couteau. L'encapuchonné scrutait le ciel. Sans que lui ne comprenne la raison. La silhouette de son nouveau compagnon l'intriguait et l'attrayait vraiment. Tout son corps était nerveux et semblait pourtant extrêmement délicat. Une certaine grâce se dégageait de lui, bien différente de celle qui émanait du Lieutenant. Il avait quelque chose de plus suave. Ce que confirma la façon dont il tira dans les airs avec son grappin et disparaissant presque aussitôt dans les gratte-ciels. Kon prit sa suite, instinctivement. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour trouver l'endroit adéquat à leur conversation. L'anneau entourant la planète trônant en haut du Daily planet leur parut comme un bon départ.

De là on avait un point de vue incroyable sur la ville de Superman.

Metropolis était plutôt lumineuse.

Il n'y avait pas souvent de nuage, l'atmosphère y était moins pesante et puis surtout le soir il y faisait bon. Les gens n'avaient pas peur de flâner dans les rues une fois la nuit tombée. Tous les soirs n'étaient pas propices à des sauvetages ou du grabuge, la plus part du temps seulement de petits délits survenaient vers ces heures tardives. Les fins de nuit étaient souvent le moment le plus tranquille. Tout deux arrivèrent au même moment sur la surface plane de l'emblème au dessus du journal. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire contrit, l'inconnu ayant, faute de son masque en tissus, abandonné quelques bouts de son sérieux. Une douce chaleur l'envahit à se constat alors qu'il s'asseyait, à une distance raisonnable, côte à côte. Le fait que leurs jambes pendaient dans le vide n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup perturber le costumé. Comme s'il faisait ça tous les soirs, ce qui devait être le cas puisqu'il avait tout l'air d'un de ces héros sans super-pouvoirs, et que cela faisait partie de ses habitudes. Il avait rétracté son bâton et rangé dans son dos pour plus de commodité. Il serrait les genoux, les yeux rivés dans l'immensité du ciel sombre. À cette hauteur ils pouvaient voir les étoiles. Elles seraient les seules témoins de leur rencontre. Les éclairant à peine. Moins en tout cas que les lumières de la ville sous eux.

-À Gotham on ne les voit presque jamais, soufflait pensivement le jeune homme.

Alors il venait de la ville du Batman. Voilà qui expliquait le costume et sa violence. Cette ville laissait une marque indélébile sur ses habitants, bon ou mauvais, de ce que lui avait raconté Clark. Changer ou être changé. Tabasser ou être tabassé. Des notions qui lui échappaient. Il préférait ne faire de mal à personne.

-Red Robin, au fait, se présenta le héros de cette ville pourrie jusqu'à la moelle en tendant une main sous son nez.

Kon la lui serra promptement, sans hésiter une seule seconde. Une poigne légère et assurée à l'image de son propriétaire. Face à face, il lui fallut résister à l'envie de regarder sous le masque, une fois de plus. Les lentilles blanches le déconcertaient quant aux émotions de son nouvel allié. Il voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Puis son apparence l'intriguait. Ses traits étaient-ils aussi fins que tout le reste ?

-Moi c'est Superboy, enchanté, lui sourit-il.

-Je sais qui tu es, lui fit savoir Red Robin son attention à nouveau attirée par la voie lactée. J'ai fait des recherches avant de venir. Connaître ses potentiels alliés dès le début est primordial. Cela marche aussi pour les ennemis, évidemment.

Était-il entrain de rougir ou Kon rêvait ? Quelles genre de recherches avait-il effectué ? Le demi-kryptonien détourna lui aussi les yeux, fixant les rues et les avenues plus ou moins éclairées qui se déployaient symétriquement entre les immeubles.

-Qu'est ce que tu as appris ? s'enquit-il bien que timidement, peu sûr de lui.

Les pieds de Red Robin battirent lentement l'air.

-Un peu tout, avoua le héros sans pouvoir peu assuré lui aussi. Ton identité secrète, l'adoption par Clark Kent alias Superman, le lien entre toi et Lex Luthor et tes origines, bien sûr.

-Tu… euh… balbutia Kon soudainement gêné.

-Je sais pour l'histoire du clonage… murmura Red Robin d'un ton penaud. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère… Si c'est le cas… Sache que je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas être intrusif ou quoi que ce soit. Il-s'agit-d'une-déformation-professionnelle-et-et…

L'entendre se préoccuper ainsi de son avis le toucha énormément. Bien que le mal soit fait et qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. La dernière phrase avait manqué de lui échapper. Elle était à peine articulée et dite à un débit défrayant la chronique pour un humain. Superboy ne pu résister. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de son côté, se voulant doux et rassurant. Les muscles sous le tissus étaient d'une fermeté ne le surprit pas mais le ravis. L'opération devait calmer le héros masqué qui s'était emballé et débitait un flot de parole impressionnant.

-Hé, je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il. Si tu te sens mieux ainsi. Fait comme bon te semble.

Son cœur fit un bon, Red Robin abandonna les cieux pour diriger ce qui cachait ses yeux vers ses verres tintés. Il le regardait. Il le sentait. Un frisson le parcourut. Son estomac se serra, fort, se mettant à faire des loopings.

-Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

Il le vit déglutir.

-Je… On… balbutia Red Robin.

Conner pencha la tête sur le côté, dans l'incompréhension.

-Je devais te donner la raison de ma venue, non ? reprit le costumé reprenant soudain du poil de la bête.

La raison de leur changement d'endroit. Cela avait faillit passer à la trappe. Conner se fichait pas mal des justifications. Il était juste content. Comme si des papillons volaient dans son ventre et que des bulles de savon remplaçaient sa cervelle. La sensation était étonnamment agréable. Elle venait intensifier la chaleur qui prenait possession de son corps. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, désireux d'écouter cette voix jusqu'à se noyer dans les mots, peu importait les quels tant qu'il lui parlait.

-J'ai découvert que des hommes de Falcone avaient un prestataire à Metropolis, expliqua le Robin sans repousser sa main ou cesser de scruter ses traits. Leur piste m'a mené dans ce club. Et la suite tu la connais.

-Batman aurait dû en avertir Superman, lâcha Kon.

-Il n'est pas au courant, en fait… couina presque Red Robin. Je… Je veux faire mes preuves, tu comprends ? Il doute toujours de mes capacités. Il ne me laisse pas affronter ses ennemis habituels. Alors que mon entrainement est le plus intensif de la famille.

Il fit la moue, montrant la frustration qu'il ressentait à cause du traitement que lui faisait subir son mentor. Kon ne pouvait que compatir. Il vivait la même chose. Décidément, plus la conversation avançait plus Red Robin lui plaisait. Sa patience s'émoussait de seconde en seconde, ne pas se laisser tenter à jeter un coup d'œil sous le masque relevait de l'exploit de moins en moins accessible. Il n'arriverait plus à contenir cette lubie bien longtemps.

-Clark fait pareil, souffla-t-il de la façon la plus rassurante possible. Mais maintenant l'initiative ne me paraît plus si négative.

Red Robin émit un petit son cristallin, qui fit papillonner les cils du demi-kryptonien. Un gloussement ? C'était magnifique. Le besoin d'en entendre d'autres se fit impérieux dans son esprit. Un son qui semblait peu habitué à sortir du personnage. Le jeune héros stoppa tout mouvement. Même il le sentit se crisper. Le héros au nom d'oiseau changeait de comportement, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir.

-Ici Red Robin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le héros de Gotham.

Superboy se concentra afin d'écouter cette conversation qui mettaient fin à leur moment. Il en voulu tout de suite à l'interlocuteur qui les importunait.

-Ici Batman, où es tu ? Que fais tu ? l'agressa son mentor de sa voix rauque. Tu as désactivé ton traceur ! C'est mal de partir ainsi, sans coordonné pour te retrouver ! S'il t'arrivais des bricoles tu en seras le seul responsable !

Les tripes de Kon se tordirent. Une haine viscérale naquit en lui, contre Batman, contre ce sermon qui commençait, contre ce ton, contre la condescendance qu'il y percevait. Personne ne devrait parler de cette manière à qui que ce soit ! S'appeler Batman ne donnait pas ce droit. Un héros devait donner l'exemple bon sang ! Pas crier sur les gens !

-Batman, je p…

-Non ! tonna la chauve-souris menaçante. Tu rentre, sur le champs jeune homme ! CE CI EST UN ORDRE !

-Mais, voulu protester Red Robin.

-Si tu n'obéis pas tu sais ce qui va arriver ! se mit à le faire chanter le héros tout de noir vêtu. Rentre fissa. Et il n'y a pas de discussion envisageable !

-C'est du chantage ! s'exhorta le manieur de bâton.

-Alfred sait où tu as planqué tes perfusions, lâcha simplement le mentor.

-Non ! Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! désespéra le Robin. Fais pas ça, j'ai comprit. Je serais à la maison avant dix heure !

-Neuf heure quarante-cinq.

La communication fut coupée à ces derniers mots. De ce que Conner pouvait en apercevoir, le visage du jeune justicier s'était décomposé. Plus pâle que tout à l'heure. La lèvre inférieure tremblante, la mâchoire chevrotante. Il se demanda s'il allait pleurer à ce stade. Red Robin ne pouvait paraître plus bouleversé.

-J-j-je…Je do-ois rentreeer, déclara-t-il la voix partant en vrille emplis de sanglots refoulés. D-désolé.

Kon fronça les sourcils, Red Robin se levait, prêt à suivre les directives de son mentor autoritaire. Il fut rapidement sur ses jambes, agrippant les avants bras de l'ancien sidekick. Il le tira vers lui. Le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. Le silence qui s'en suivit n'arrangea rien. Pire, il installa une certaine tension. Le costumé se mordait les joues pour ne pas laisser les larmes le submerger. Il commençait à se débattre, à essayer de se dégager. À cette hauteur la manœuvres serait des plus scabreuses, voir fatale dans le pire des cas. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option, elle ne le ravissait pas du tout, du moins dans son fond. La forme serait sans doute plaisante et… Kon chassa ces pensées, prenant son courage à deux mains, en même temps qu'une grande inspiration.

-Laisse-moi te ramener au moins, proposa-t-il. On pourrait…

-Je suis un grand garçon, merci, sarcasma Red Robin très sombre. Maintenant retourne aider la police, fait comme si tu m'avais pas vu, beau brun.

Aucune réaction à ces deux petits mots. Il se contenta d'observer le justicier masqué tirer au grappin vers un autre building. Il resta muet, debout comme un débile, sur l'emblème du journal local. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Avoir assisté contre le gré de son nouvel ami à cette conversation humiliante l'avait retourné lui aussi. La tristesse ne lui convenait pas. Il aimait ses sourires, sa bonne humeur et son rire. Kon se rassit, en tailleur cette fois. Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres, un coude sur un genoux, une main sous le menton. Il ne se sentait pas le moral à retourner sur le terrain. Encore moins de revoir le Lieutenant.

Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait faire, s'il perdait le contrôle de sa colère ?

Qu'il agressait un innocent ?

Ce serait la pire des éventualité.

Inacceptable.

Alors il ne bougea pas. Il restait une trace de la présence de l'ancien sidekick, un peu de son odeur, mélange intéressant de café, de lessive dont un seul bidon devait coûter cinq fois l'appartement de Clark et une note de fond plus subtile, florale. Si seulement il avait pu interrompre cet appel… Il regrettait son impuissance. Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir insisté plus pour ramener Red Robin à Gotham. Au moins aurait-il pu alléger sa peine. Kon se sentait bête. Cette sensation était grandement déconcertante.

Haine et frustration. Se nouant dans tout son être. Tout ne pouvait être plus confus. Il fit l'étoile s'étalant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le symbole du travail de son père adoptif. Hurler à la mort comme il en avait envie ne solutionnerait pas la situation. Observer le ciel ne l'apaiserait pas. Cela lui fit revoir le héros humain s'y perdant. Il se concentra dessus, le visualisant en fermant les yeux, respirant amplement afin de se calmer, prenant exemple sur la sérénité de son camarade un peu plus tôt. Il devait temporiser. Un excès de rage gâcherait toute sa bonne volonté et le priverait de continuer à faciliter la vie des habitants de Metropolis. Clark lui en voudrait.

-Conner ? l'appela Kal-el. As-tu finit de patrouiller ? Tout va bien ?

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine il l'entendit se poser non loin de son emplacement.

-Le Lieutenant était seul quand je suis venu le voir, annonça Superman. Il t'a envoyé sur une bagarre, non ?!

Le kryptonien était penché au dessus lui, soucieux de son bien-être. Ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'anxiété. Dans la famille leur yeux exprimaient les sentiments inarticulés. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas des siens, pour l'instant. Ils risquaient de le trahir.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mentit Kon en détournant les yeux.

-Toi tu as rencontré quelqu'un, affirma Superman.

Comment ?... Son mentor connaissait déjà toutes les subtilités humaines. Et ses joues qui semblaient décider à s'enflammer… Ne pouvait-il dont rien lui cacher ?

-A nightmare dressed like a daydream, articula à peine Superboy sentant son visage s'empourprer.

Son mentor gloussa en voyant sa réaction. Son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent. Une main alla se poser sur son épaule, la tapotant doucement.

-L'heureuse élue doit vraiment être chanceuse, dit le kryptonien. Ah Kon, si tu savais combien la nouvelle me plaît. Tu commences à t'intégrer, bravo.

S'il savait… Le demi-kryptonien doutait que la joie de son modèle reste intacte en apprenant l'identité de son nouvel ami. La rivalité entre Batman et Superman ne lui était pas inconnue. Taire sa rencontre avec l'un des Robins lui paraissait nécessaire. Il ne se ferait pas gronder ou crier dessus mais la raison lui dictait de garder le secret. Il lui sourit en retour, faisant si bien semblant qu'il aurait pu se convaincre lui-même. N'en ajoutant pas plus, Clark le prit dans ses bras en un câlin paternel à la joie réconfortante. Ce fut le cas quelques instants. Ses pensées dévièrent immanquablement sur Red Robin et ce qui lui arriverait une fois au prêt de son mentor.

-Tu as l'air tendu, Kon, s'aperçu le kryptonien le menton sur son épaule.

Aaah, mais ne s'arrêtait-il jamais ?

-Rentrons, lui proposa Superman une fois éloigné de lui de toute la longueur de ses bras noueux. Loïs doit nous attendre pour dîner.

Il acquiesça sans un mot et tout deux s'envolèrent vers leur chez eux. Impossible d'oublier son envie de revoir le héros de Gotham. Le reste était soudainement devenu dispensable. Oui, même sa mission première. Tout le reste de la soirée, il ne dit rien. Se perdant dans ses pensées. Repassant encore et encore les événements survenus.

Un tourbillon de sensations l'emportaient loin de la réalité.

Le léger sourire du masqué faisait office de phare dans son existence.

Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir une chose si puissante.

L'avant lui paraissait fade.

Il ne parvint pas à aligner deux mots de toute la soirée, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir rougit comme une écolière. L'éventualité d'aller à Gotham pour retrouver Red Robin lui traversa l'esprit. Puis il se ravisa. Pas question de causer du tort à qui que ce soit. Qui savait si Batman ne prendrait pas sa visite comme une menace… Alors il se mit à chercher des informations sur Red Robin, épluchant, sur internet, tous les articles et les blogs lui étant dédiés. Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit menaçant de toucher à sa fin, il piqua du nez sur son clavier et s'endormit. Ses rêves parsemés d'idées plus romantiques les une que les autres.

* * *

Les retours seront appréciés, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. Mais puisque l'inspi y est retours ou pas je continuerai, je les aime trop ces deux là. Ils sont trop chou pour leur propre bien.

La suite sortira le 11 du mois prochain. Mon rythme est plus lent, alors les publications s'en feront ressentir.

Tchüss


End file.
